Dekapan Kematian
by konohafled
Summary: Saat pelukan dan kematian hanya terpisah satu-dua klik. Ini kisah tentang interaksi antara balok-balok Tetris.


Fandom: Tetris

Disclaimer: Tetris adalah milik **Alexey Pajitnov** (perancang dan developer Tetris). Plot dan fanfiksi ini milik _**konohafled**_.

Characters: L, C, Z, I (balok panjang), dan O (balok bujursangkar)

Rate: K+

Genre: Romance/Angst

Summary: Saat pelukan dan kematian hanya terpisah satu-dua klik

Warning: OOC, minim deskripsi, banyak dialog, romance nan lebay, tokoh-tokoh tanpa nama (lihat Note)

Note: bagi yang ingin tahu siapa saja yang berinteraksi di cerita ini, bisa langsung melihat keterangan di bawah. Bagi yang ingin menduga dan membayangkan sendiri, ayo lanjut ke cerita ^_~

.

Makasih buat **_annayuki_** :3 atas beta read yang manis dan sabar ^_^

.

* * *

><p>~.~<p>

**DEKAPAN KEMATIAN**

A Tetris fanfiction

By: **_konohafled_**

~.~

.

"Auw! Ow! Aduh!"

Tubuhku dibolak-balik, digeser, dibalik lagi. Siapa sih yang iseng banget menyiksaku?

"Aaargh!"

Oh, sudah berhenti toh. Baguslah. Kini aku tengkurap dan tubuhku turun pelan-pelan ke bawah. Di sana kulihat balok lain dengan dua tangan mengacung ke atas. Sepertinya aku bakal mengenai salah satu tangannya.

Nah, betul kan. Tubuhku menimpa salah satu tangannya.

"Maaf," kataku.

"Oh, nggak apa-apa. Sudah biasa," jawabnya.

Sebagian tubuhku menimpa tangannya, sebagian lagi mengenai sisi tangannya, dan sisanya memanjang kaku. Posisi yang tidak nyaman sebetulnya. Pasti tidak nyaman juga buat tangan yang kutindih ini, tapi kelihatannya dia tenang-tenang saja.

"Bener nih, nggak apa-apa?"

"Bener. Lagipula, kamu bisa apa kalau aku keberatan?" dia balik bertanya padaku.

Hm, betul juga. Tadi aku dijungkir balik tidak bisa protes. Sekarang pun aku tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun. Hei, tunggu. Memangnya, sebelumnya aku bisa bergerak sendiri?

"Hahaha," terdengar suara tawa dari seberang, tepat lurus dari arah tubuhku yang menjuntai.

"Kenapa lagi sekarang?" tanya balok yang tangannya kutindih.

"Posisinya jelek banget tuh," jawab yang ditanya, sebuah balok yang sebetulnya juga bisa disebut jelek. Bagian tubuhnya ada yang menimpa balok di bawahnya dan ada yang menjuntai, sama jeleknya seperti aku. Bedanya, tubuhnya tersusun pendek-pendek. Tubuhku terdiri dari satu bagian panjang dan satu lagi pendek. Bagian yang pendek inilah yang merapat di sisi atas tangan balok di bawahku.

"Dari tadi komentarmu begitu terus. Kamu tidak merasa kalau posisimu jelek?" balas balok di bawahku.

"Aku nggak ngetawain dia kok. Aku ngetawain… ah, kau tahulah siapa," jawabnya sok misterius.

"Siapa sih?"

"Ah, kau nanti juga tahu sendiri," jawab balok yang kutindih, "kalau cukup waktu."

"Hahaha…" timpal balok di seberang sana.

_Brukk!_

"Apa itu?"

"Hm…" balas balok di bawahku, "kamu nggak lihat ada yang jatuh ke bawah sana?"

"Enggak," jawabku.

_G__RRREG__!_ Kurasakan tempatku berpijak—lebih tepatnya terdampar—turun.

"Ap-Apa ini?" aku jadi panik.

"Cerewet ah. Diem sebentar kenapa sih?" gertak balok di seberang.

"Sudahlah. Jangan galak-galak sama dia, namanya juga masih baru. Kamu dulu juga gampang panik kayak dia," balas balok di bawahku.

"Tapi dulu keadaannya lain. Tempat kita lebih tinggi, tapi aku bisa melihat sendiri kematian di bawahku. Persis di bawah kakiku," sahut balok galak di seberang.

Apa? Tempat apa ini?

"Iya, iya. Tapi kamu kan nggak perlu galak gitu sama di—"

"Hoooi!" potongku, "apa-apaan ini? Apa yang terjadi di sini? Tempat apa ini?"

Sunyi. Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada suara keretak lagi. Balok di bawahku diam. Balok di bawahnya juga diam. Balok di seberang yang tadi ribut pun diam. Sepi, benar-benar sepi. Seperti... kuburan?

"Seperti kematian."

Suara itu berasal dari balok di bawah balok yang kutindih ini.

"Eeeh ma-maaf. Kamu bicara pada siapa?" tanyaku lirih.

"Pada pertanyaanmu tadi," jawabnya tak kalah lirih.

"Tapi tadi aku nggak ngomong apa-apa," desisku, agak keras kali ini, "dari mana kamu tahu pertanyaanku?"

"Semua bisa mendengarnya, Bodoh!" desis balok galak di seberang.

"Ssssst!" kata balok-balok di bawahku bersamaan.

"Ketika sudah di dekat kematian, kamu pasti bisa mendengarnya," bisik balok di bawahku, lembut.

Bisikan lembut itu membuatku merinding, kalau bisa disebut merinding.

"Jadi kalian sudah mau m-ma—mati?" bisikku hati-hati.

Balok di bawahku yang selalu lembut menjawabku tanpa berbisik, "kamu juga," katanya.

Semua balok di sini suka menakut-nakuti pendatang baru ya?

"Dengan cara yang sama," sambung balok ketus di seberang.

"Apa?"

"Dengan rasa sakit yang sama," sambung balok yang menyangga balok ketus di seberang. Bentuknya tidak terlihat jelas dari tempatku berbaring. Yang bisa aku lihat hanya salah satu kakinya menjadi tumpuan balok galak di atasnya.

"Ssst. Dengarkan itu," balok di bawahku kembali berbisik lembut, "musik kematian yang syahdu."

"Euh. Maaf ya," sahutku, "kalian boleh memuja dan mendamba kematian. Tapi aku masih ingin hidup."

"Tapi," bantah balok di bawahku, kali ini ditemani balok di bawahnya, "kematian itu indah."

Dua balok di seberangku terkekeh sebentar.

"Lebih tepatnya, saat sebelum kematian itulah yang indah," balok di bawahku menjelaskan.

Dua balok di seberangku bersenandung pelan.

Satu balok gemuk meluncur cepat ke bawah.

_GRRREG!_ Tempatku berpijak sekali lagi turun.

Tapi, tak satupun dari itu yang penting bagiku. Hanya satu hal yang menarik perhatianku sekarang.

"Indah? Memangnya sebelum mati, apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau baru saja menyaksikan kematian di bawah sana, dan kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi?" seru balok bawel di seberang.

"Bukan apa yang kamu lihat, tapi apa yang kamu rasakan," balok di bawahku meralat.

"Kamu pasti tahu apa yang kamu rasakan," sambung balok di bawahnya.

"Melihat kematian itu mengerikan. Merasakannya sendiri pasti juga begitu," sergahku.

"Bukan apa yang kamu rasakan saat kematian datang, tapi saat menjelang ia datang," balasnya.

Aku tak mengerti.

"Kamu merasa hangat sekarang?" tanyanya.

Lho? Apa hubungannya?

"Aku merasa hangat di sini—di bagian tubuhku yang bersentuhan dengannya," kata balok di bawahku. Tentu yang dia maksud adalah balok di bawahnya.

Hm, kalau dirasa-rasa, memang ada rasa hangat di bagian tanganku yang menempel di salah satu tangannya.

"Nah, betul kan?" dia menambahkan.

Hei, kenapa sepertinya mereka tahu setiap kata yang tidak kuucapkan? Lama-lama tempat ini makin menyeramkan.

"Ya, memang begitulah. Kami bisa mendengar apa yang tidak kau katakan. Kamu juga bisa, kan?"

Nggak**.** Dan itu nggak lucu. Tapi ... manis. _Well_, agak sedikit manis.

"Ya, ya, ya. Mulai sekarang aku akan omongkan semua yang kupikirkan," kataku kesal, "lalu kenapa dengan rasa hangat itu? Kenapa itu ada?"

"Karena cinta," jawab balok di bawahku.

"Bwahahah," dua balok di seberangku tertawa.

"Abaikan mereka," bisik balok yang kutindih, "mereka merasakan cinta tapi tidak mau mengakuinya."

"Apa yang kamu rasakan di bagian tubuhmu yang paling atas? Yang melintang kaku itu?" tanya balok di bawahnya.

"Apa ya? Tidak terasa apa-apa di sana," jawabku.

"Tepat! Karena dia belum menemukan jodohnya," balok di bawahku berteori.

Jodoh? Wow. Itu pemikiran yang terlalu manis untuk tempat seram seperti ini.

"Manis dan realistis," komentar balok di bawahku.

Aku lupa kalau sebaiknya aku tidak memendam apa yang kupikirkan. "Realistis bagaimana?"

"Apa kamu tadi sempat memerhatikan apa yang terjadi sebelum balok gemuk itu turun?"

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat, tapi balok di bawah balok yang kutindih ini keburu memecahkan misteri untukku.

"Di bawah sana ada tempat terbuka yang lebarnya persis sama dengan lebar si balok gemuk. Aku tahu pasti, sebelum balok gemuk itu datang, balok di bawah itu pasti merasa hampa."

Seperti bagian tubuhku yang melintang kaku ini. Hampa—ya, itu kata yang tepat untuk mewakili perasaannya.

"Saat balok gemuk itu meluncur turun, dia pasti menyambutnya hangat. Seperti saat aku melihatmu turun. Walau aku tahu kau bukan jodohku, tapi setidaknya kau bisa menghangatkan lenganku yang ini."

"Aku bisa menghangatkanmu?"

Tak kuasa aku menahan airmata haru. Oh, andai aku punya airmata, andai aku tahu bagaimana rasanya terharu.

"Ya, kau menghangatkan lenganku ini."

Yang bisa kulakukan hanya memeluk lengan yang kutindih ini lebih erat lagi. Rasa hangat yang nyaman merasuk ke dalam tubuhku.

"Tapi kau tahu apa yang terjadi kalau kau sudah memeluk jodohmu?" teriak balok cablak di seberang. Huh, mengganggu kemesraan kami saja. Lagian, kok dia bisa dengar kami bisik-bisik begini sih?

Kuminta pelukan lebih erat lagi dari balok di bawahku.

"Jangan katakan apa yang akan terjadi," pintaku.

"Tapi itulah yang dari tadi ingin kusampaikan padamu," sanggahnya, lembut, "setelah kebahagiaan luar biasa karena mendekap jodoh, maka kamu akan... kita akan—"

"—mati," sambung balok di bawahnya.

Mati? Seperti apakah rasanya mati? Apakah lebih baik daripada hampa? Atau lebih buruk?

"Aku tak tahu," kata balok yang lengannya kupeluk, "tapi lebih baik merasa bahagia lalu mati daripada merasa hampa terus-terusan."

"Karena kau tidak tahu mati itu seperti apa. Mungkin saja rasanya lebih menyakitkan daripada hampa," lagi-lagi balok cerewet di seberang itu ikut campur.

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan itu," balas balok yang kutindih.

Suasana jadi memanas. Kedua balok saling berbalas ejekan dan sanggahan. Aku tak tertarik lagi pada apa yang mereka ributkan—yang ada di pikiranku sekarang hanyalah tentang jodoh. Kapan dia akan datang? Seperti apa wujudnya? Akankah dia menyambut pelukanku?

Satu balok gemuk lagi meluncur turun. Setelah itu, kulihat balok yang mirip denganku jungkir balik di udara. Apakah dia jodohku?

Datanglah padaku, Sayang. Dekap aku. Hangatkan aku.

Kulihat dia meluncur turun. Kupanggil dia entah dengan nama apa. Tapi, dia bergerak menjauh. Kupanggil lagi dan lagi. Dan dia meluncur mulus ke bawah.

Lamat-lamat kudengar kata "selamat tinggal" jauh dari bawah. Entah siapa yang bicara. Mungkin balok di bawah balok yang kutindih ini. Tempat ini turun lagi dengan suara heboh, tapi aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan itu. Hanya ada satu hal yang membuatku tidak terbiasa: kerinduan yang menyiksaku.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya balok di bawahku.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Entahlah," jawabnya sendu, "aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadirannya di bawahku. Dialah yang pertama memberiku kehangatan. Dan kini setelah dia pergi... ah, entahlah. Aku merasa... merasa..."

"Rindu?" sambungku.

"Ya. Rindu."

"Walau dia bukan jodohmu?" entah kenapa aku bertanya begitu. Aku tidak tahu siapa jodoh siapa. Sepertinya aku hanya menggaungkan perasaanku saja.

"Walau dia bukan jodohku," lanjutnya, seperti gema yang lirih, "tapi kamu dengar tadi? Waktu dia bilang 'selamat tinggal', suaranya terdengar sangat bahagia."

"Apa kau juga bahagia untuknya?" tanyaku lirih. Aku tak yakin akan bahagia jika ditinggalkan, walau dia pergi dengan bahagia.

"Ya, tapi..." dia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, tapi pelukannya di lenganku semakin erat.

Setelah itu, kerinduanku makin menyiksa. Kulihat balok-balok dengan berbagai bentuk turun. Kupanggil-panggil mereka. Tidak ada yang berhenti untuk mendekapku. Mereka menjauh atau terus meluncur turun. Oh, sampai kapan kerinduan ini akan terus menggila dan tak terpuaskan?

_GRRRREGGG! _

Kali ini getarannya lebih hebat daripada yang sudah-sudah. Kesedihan yang kurasakan pun semakin hebat ketika kudengar suara yang telah begitu akrab bagiku berkata,

"Selamat tinggal."

Selamat tinggal kehangatan. Kini seluruh tubuhku terasa hampa.

Bahkan suara menyebalkan dari seberang sana pun tidak terdengar lagi. Kulihat tubuhnya sudah tidak lengkap lagi. Pasti dia sekarang sama menderitanya dengan aku.

"Hei," panggilku.

Dia tidak menyahut. Bahkan yang paling bawel dan menderita pun sekarang tidak mengacuhkan aku. Betapa sepi hidupku kini. Betapa hampa.

_BRUKKK!_

"Hai."

Seiring dengan terdengarnya suara itu, lenganku merasakan dekapan erat. Seketika itu juga lenganku disergap rasa luar biasa hangat.

"Hai juga. Apakah kau jodohku?" tanyaku.

"Hm, entahlah. Tapi aku merasa nyaman mendekapmu. Apa itu mengganggumu?" balasnya, "dan apakah jodoh itu?"

Aku tertawa.

"Ah, lupakan. Yang penting aku juga merasa nyaman dalam dekapanmu. Sangat nyaman."

Dan aku tak mau terpisahkan darimu. Kamu bisa mendengar pikiranku, kan?

Bagian atas tubuhku masih merasa hampa, tapi lenganku sudah terasa aman. Dan nyaman. Aku kasihan pada bagian tubuhku yang selalu hampa dan jadi biang sengsara itu. Tapi aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuknya.

Kalau diingat-ingat, dari tadi aku juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengubah nasibku.

"Lihat, Sayang. Di atas ada yang jumpalitan."

Aku mengikuti perintahnya. Ya, memang ada satu balok panjang yang jungkir balik di sana.

"GERONIMOOOO!"

Wow! Baru kali ini aku melihat ada balok yang turun sambil berteriak. Getaran hebat terjadi kemudian, disusul oleh sesuatu yang luar biasa.

"Hai, Sayang," tahu-tahu aku sok akrab dengan pendatang baru itu.

Kau boleh anggap aku murahan. Tapi kalau kau merasakan apa yang menyergap bagian atas tubuhku, pasti kau akan berbuat sama. Bagian tubuhku yang selalu sepi dan hampa itu tahu-tahu disergap oleh rasa hangat yang indah. Dan pemberi kehangatan itu membalas sapaanku,

"Hai juga, Sayang. Ayo kita pergi dari sini."

Tahu-tahu mereka hilang. Ya, pendatang baru dan bagian atas tubuhku itu lenyap. Apa yang kutakutkan tidak terjadi. Kesedihan karena ditinggalkan, bahkan oleh bagian tubuhku sendiri, tidak terjadi. Pendatang baru yang langsung lenyap atau mati tadi malah tampak ceria. Hm, mungkin tempat ini sebenarnya nggak serem-serem amat.

Bagian tubuhku yang tersisa memeluk jodohku erat-erat. Aku tidak tahu pasti apakah dia benar-benar jodohku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin memeluknya sampai aku mati.

"Hei lihat, ada yang gendut di atas!"

Balok ini cerewet juga. Tapi tak urung aku ikuti juga perintahnya.

Memang ada balok gemuk yang diputar balik dan digeser ke kanan dan kiri. Kasihan dia. Pantas saja dia mengobral sumpah serapah yang harus aku sensor. Termasuk makian panjangnya ketika dia meluncur turun, tepat di sebelah kananku.

Rasa hangat membungkusku dari dua sisi. Aku tanpa malu-malu memeluk si gendut tukang memaki yang belum tahu apapun. Kuserang dia dengan kebahagiaan yang berlimpah.

Aku siap mati.

"Selamat datang, Sayang. Ayo kita pergi."

Setelah itu, tak ada yang bisa kuceritakan lagi.

.

~ dan mereka mati bahagia selamanya ~

.

.

**Keterangan**:

Aku = balok L

Balok yang kutindih = C menghadap ke atas

Balok di bawahnya = O

Balok galak di seberang = Z

Balok di bawahnya = T terbalik

Balok gendut = O

Semua balok tersusun dari empat kotak.

.

* * *

><p>AN

**Moral of the story****: Mainkan Tetris dengan sungguh-sungguh. Jangan biarkan balok-balok tetris mati sia-sia tanpa sempat mengecap kebahagiaan gara-gara keburu GAME OVER.**

Hehehe.

Fanfic pendek ini saya buat selama setahun lebih :D serius ngetiknya sih kalo ditotal cuma 3-4 hari. Tapi hiatusnya itu lho...setahun lebih.

Makasih buat:

:3 Para pembaca tercinta yang sudah sudi membaca sampai akhir cerita, dan

:3 **_annayuki_** yang sudah betah membaca (dan mengedit) dalam tidur, duduk, dan kantuk :D

Komentar dan kritik Anda sangat saya dambakan ^_^

.


End file.
